Sugar in Your Coffee
by HiuraKirina07
Summary: Mansaku is a college student at Raimon University and is working as a part time barista at the nearest coffee shop. One day, he meets one of the shop's regular customers, Hiura Kirina, who turned out to be a student of Raimon University. And on that day, Mansaku's bitter coffee started to have some sweetness in it as well.


"I want a mocha frappe with extra sugar please,"

Mansaku internally winced at how much sugar the customer wanted for her drink.

He couldn't understand how they could handle the sweetness, but at the same time he knew that those were the customers' preferences.

He was the type of person who always liked his coffee bitter. He couldn't stand having anything sweet in it, not even those toppings like whip cream or powdered toppings.

Giving the girl a kind smile as he handed her the cup of frappe, Mansaku checked the time and sighed in relief.

10 more minutes before his shift ends.

Then he can finally go back to the dorms, chat with Asuto if he's still awake (he tends to sleep on his homework) and start working on his school work as well.

It wasn't easy being on the Culinary Department, but at the same time he was enjoying the course immensely.

Though Asuto was in a different course (he's in the Literature Department), he was still classmates with him in the general education subjects, like Math 14 and Social Science 2.

And what surprised him the most was Michinari, who was his friend and captain at the soccer team back at middle school, being in the Culinary Department as well.

At least there's someone who he is familiar with at his major classes.

The sound of the bell ringing a bit and the door opening snapped the brunet out of his thoughts, and saw two customers walking in.

"Good evening and welcome!" He greeted with a kind smile before blinking as he realized who they were.

Entering the coffee shop was the two most popular students of Raimon university: Nosaka Yuuma and Nishikage Seiya, both from the Business Ad Department.

"Ah, Nosaka-san. Its rare for you to be here at this hour!" Ichihoshi grinned from the counter beside Mansaku.

"Ichihoshi-kun, good evening." Nosaka smiled warmly. "Well, yes. It is rare for me to be here at this hour. Usually Nishikage and I would be reading books for our classes the next day. But we have to make a small trip here."

"Why so?" Ichihoshi asked as he tilted his head.

"Hiura-kun would be pulling an all-nighter tonight. He said he has to finish his paintings due next week. While it won't bother me and Nishikage from sleeping, we don't want Hiura-kun to be so immersed in his work and forget to eat and drink anything. So I'm picking up some dark chocolate frappe, extra sweet, and two slices of blueberry cheesecake." Nosaka smiled.

Ichihoshi nodded and placed the order as he pouted "He's so lucky to have you two. I mean, you look out for him so much and don't forget about him. My brother forgot me in the grocery store more than once!"

Nosaka chuckled at that, even Nishikage smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Ichihoshi-kun, you'd find someone who'd do the same for you."

"Hopefully." Ichihoshi grinned as he handed two extra bags to Nishikage, receiving a confused look from the teen. "I've given a slice of watermelon cake and a slice of coffee crumble cake. Its on me. You two look like you need it too."

Nosaka smiled at him. "Thank you, Ichihoshi-kun."

"Say hi to Hiura-kun for me! And make sure he doesn't end up being covered with paint again!" Ichihoshi laughed as he waved at the retreating figures.

"Will do." Nishikage chuckled and the two soon left.

"I didn't know you were close to them." Mansaku said

Ichihoshi looked at him. "Well, they were my upperclassmen back at middle school. Actually, they have another friend. But like Nosaka-san said, he's busy tonight. He's a regular here though. Its rare for him not to drop by here."

"Is that so? But damn he has one hell of a sweet tooth. Extra sweet dark chocolate frappe and two blueberry cheesecakes." Mansaku shuddered.

"Yeah. But he's as sweet as those things you mentioned in person. He tends to stay in the background, sometimes people even forget about him." Ichihoshi sighed. "He said he doesn't like receiving too much attention, but I know it hurts him when people forget that he exists."

"Well, it is painful to be forgotten at times." Mansaku said as he cleaned a bit before his shift ends

Ichihoshi nodded "You should meet him one of these days. You never know, you might end up being close."

"I'll tell that to Asuto or he'd think I'm replacing him with someone as my best friend." Mansaku and Ichihoshi both laughed at that.

"Yeah. You do that. Or I'd deal with him being all whiny again." Ichihoshi grinned.

The door opened once again and a brown haired guy grinned at Mansaku.

"Hello Ichihoshi, good to see that you kept Mansaku in line today." Michinari grinned as he patted Ichihoshi's head.

"Hello to you too, Michinari-senpai. And what am I, some kind of a kid needing to be babysat?" Mansaku asked

Ichihoshi and Michinari both laughed before the navy blue haired teen looked at the older teen. "So how was student council duties?"

Michinari sighed. "It's okay. Tiring, but okay. Mizukamiya finished his share of his paperwork, I'm glad he's my vice president actually. Next week, we'd be sorting and updating student's files. We still have some of the old students' files and we have to computerize if there are any updates."

"That's a lot of work. I can help if I don't have any shift." Mansaku said as he folded his apron and putting it in his bag.

"Same here!" Ichihoshi happily said.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it. I'm going to text you two if we need help." Michinari smiled before looking at Ichihoshi. "Still not going to leave?"

Ichihoshi shook his head. "I still have an hour of duty. Besides, Froy is coming over any minute now."

The two older teens nodded.

"Well, we'd be going now. We still have homework to do. I really hate math." Michinari groaned before pouting.

"Good luck with that then!" Ichihoshi said before waving at his two seniors who waved back before leaving.


End file.
